


Pushing

by brodylover



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, Watersports, sounding (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt thing: Fenders, "You want me to do ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing

“You want me to do what?” Anders’ face was red, redder than his ass for once, as he was bent over Fenris’ lap, had been for the past half hour, until his cheeks were sore and he’d been almost hurled to the ground a few times by the punishing strikes. 

“Come now, mage, indulge me.” Fenris’ hand, the one he still wore the gauntlet on, stroked Anders’ ass, the cold side of the metal soothing his swollen flesh. 

Anders pouted but resumed position, not sure if he would or not. The metal hand moved up his back. He closed his eyes. 

“Fine, but dont tell anyone, alright?” Anders had done a lot of things in his life but nothing like this. If he hadnt called for a break, this wouldnt have been happening. But he had and Fenris had offered and now he didnt know what to do. 

Fenris pulled him up with a sly smile that didnt promise anything, setting Anders on his lap so that his sore ass was free of any pressure and they were face to face. Anders was hard to the point that this whole thing would be difficult but it would be hard enough with Fenris right there, watching him, so very close. 

He wrapped his own hand around himself, not to jerk himself off, but to hold it steady. He breathed, in and out, pretended that Fernis wasnt there, kept his eyes closed. Nothing was happening. 

A soft hand went to Anders’ shoulder, keeping him steady. It was impossible not to feel like he was in the Circle again, with eyes all around him, watching his every move. It always took him so long during those times, and he didnt always come out of them unscathed. 

“Look at me.” Fenris was in charge, his orders were what Anders was supposed to do, in this scene at least. But Fenris’ voice was soft and urging not commanding. 

Anders opened his eyes. Fenris was so close, his lips almost brushing his own, and Anders couldnt stand the idea of what they were doing, how filthy it was, how repugnant. 

“Do you need help?”

Anders nodded. He didnt know how Fenris could help him though. 

But Fenris’ hand came to his stomach and prodded softly for a moment. “Here?” Anders nodded again and Fenris pushed, his hot palm applying pressure to Anders’ already full bladder. And it happened. 

A stream of water came from him, drenching Fernis’ lean stomach and going down into his black leggings, making his erection even more noticeable as the fabric clung to him. Anders kept his eyes open, watching Fernis’ face, expecting the disgust that Fenris usually held for him, but the elf’s eyes were on his face, studying his features and expressions. 

Anders’ muscles relaxed as his bladder emptied and he could feel his shoulders go lax around him. 

Fenris brought up his gauntlet, stroked Anders’ cheek, and then pressed the protected thumb into his mouth, pushing his tongue down. “Now, doesnt that feel better?”

Anders sucked on the thumb given to him, as if it was a cock down his throat. He couldnt believe how hard Fenris still was, couldnt believe any of this was even happening. He nodded, taking the thumb in deeper to his mouth. 

“Good, I can’t fuck a mage whose too tight from restraint.” Fenris pulled his thumb from Ander’s mouth quickly and undid his leggings. 

Anders had done so many things with Fenris’ cock before, from sucking to riding to even sounding (once, never again) but he’d never seen it this dark a shade, so full of blood, already pulsing. Fenris grabbed the oil and only poured enough on it to keep penetration from hurting before coating the fingers on his ungloved hand and shoving his fingers into Anders’ hole, quick and brutal, starting with two just to see the mage writhe. Writhe he did, his own cock hard against his stomach, legs spreading wider over Fenris’ lap. 

Two become three and almost too soon four, and Anders wondered if Fenris was going to shove his whole fist in there when he suddenly replaced his hand with his cock, surging into him too quickly and too roughly. Anders screamed against him, so full so fast, his insides a fire of pleasuring pain. 

Fenris pulled away and gave him a look, checking in without breaking the atmosphere. Anders nodded, a hand over his mouth. Then he snapped his hips and went all the way back in, pulling out till just the tip was encased in Anders’ heat and then slamming in again. Over and over again he made the mage cry out, until he could feel electricity on his skin and sweat make his hair cling to his forehead and neck. 

“So pretty pissing on me, mage. You know the face you made? Almost like you were coming.” Fenris snarled it, going faster, not pulling out so much. He leaned forward, trapped the urine between their bodies, and bit down into Anders’ shoulder hard enough to make Anders yelp. He kept pistoning his hips, in and out and in and out, until it all felt like too much. “Thought I’d have you lick it all off of me.” he pulled Anders’ hair then, hard enough to force him back, to let Fenris’ cock his prostate at the change of his bodies angle. “I’m really too nice to you, letting you soil me and not clean up.”

“Yes. Yes. Fuck.” Anders bit his lip, his hands reaching for his cock, only stopped by his desire to keep Fenris happy. “I’m sorry. You’re too -oh- too good for meee. Ah!”

Fenris poured oil onto Anders’ cock with his gloved hand, not stopping speed or the pressure on the mage’s scalp. He wrapped the cold metal around Anders’ girth and pumped it as furiously as he fucked, too much, not enough, so rough that the spiked knuckles cut small lines in Anders’ stomach. 

“I want to see that face again, the pleasure of release.” Fenris growled deep and low, licking Ander’s collar bone. “You going to come for me?”

Anders was shaking unable to say anything, hardly able to do more than moan as his prostate and cock were assaulted over and over again. He finally came with a sob, quivering as white stripes joined the ones already on Fenris’ stomach. 

Fenris just smiled, staring at Anders’ as he lifted him, bringing them both up, still fucking him as best he could with the change of altitude. “And me? You want me to come?” Fenris had the stamina of a full fledged Grey Warden, without any of the training. Anders was oversensitive, the cock in his ass too much, but he nodded. 

Fenris dropped them both to the ground, folding Anders so that his knees were by his head, and pounded him vigorously, hips losing rhythm as he panted and sweat over him. Anders wanted to close his eyes, heal his ass so the alighted nerves would stop screaming, but he didnt. Fenris would know and worry and that wasnt what he needed. He’d come here for Fenris to punish him, he couldnt think of anything better than this, the humiliation, the rawness of his ass cheeks. 

Fenris grunted and came, burying his cock deep inside of Anders, burying his face in Anders’ neck. It felt like he was coming forever, so much fluid spewing into Anders’ body. 

“Good mage.” Fenris whimpered as he pulled out, as if not noticing Anders own pained expression at the loss of his girth.


End file.
